User talk:Mappalazarou
Hi Mappalazarou -- we are excited to have GateWorld Cantina Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've done a great job getting this wiki set up and customized, and you obviously have a lot of material to draw on! I know you aren't writing all the content on here, but since you're the leader, I had a couple of wiki tips that I think might help as you build this site: *You can use wiki-links (double brackets) to link to other articles on the wiki. So for example, if you mention Cowpants, link to the page, Cowpants. If you want to link to the page but use a different linkname, try Cow, which creates a link like this: Cow. You don't ever need to link to the entire URL of an article on this wiki, which I saw in a few places. One benefit of creating the links is that you can use the nifty "What links here" tool (available in the sidebar for each page) to gather content to help expand short articles. *Similarly, there are shortcuts for linking to wikipedia, or other wikia wikis. So TARDIS works as well as the full URL (and is easier to type). We also have a Dr. Who Wiki that you can also link to, thusly TARDIS. Also of interest to you might be the Stargate Wiki (links as Thor. Both are very large, active communities of people, with fairly extensive information. *Finally, I noticed you aren't categorizing your pages. Filing articles into categories by adding a tag to each page (eg. Category:Characters) will help keep all your articles organized and easy to find. It's much easier to do as the pages get created than it is to organize several hundred pages after the fact! If you ever have any questions about how things work, or I can help you set anything up (specialized infoboxes for example), please let me know on my talk page. And have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 05:20, 30 May 2008 (UTC) The Cantina as a pirate ship Hey, I noticed that in some articles it says she was a 16th-century galleon, but in others it says 17th. Which was it really? :P And.... is this where I'm supposed to ask? Myn McGeek 04:29, January 17, 2010 (UTC)